


Amazed Again

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reunion, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: Und dann steht Remus plötzlich vor ihm, und Sirius muss erst einmal Luft holen.





	Amazed Again

**Amazed Again**

**xxx**

Sirius hält es immer noch für eine Unverschämtheit sondergleichen von Remus' Eltern, ihren Sohn einfach so in den Strandurlaub mitzunehmen. Immerhin gehört Remus jetzt zu ihm - oder umgekehrt, darüber sind sie sich noch nicht ganz einig. In seiner Erinnerung sind die zwei Wochen Osterferien ein verschwommenes Hin und Her zwischen stummem Herzschmerz und verzweifelter Dauermasturbation. James und Peter hätten die beiden Eigenschaftswörter sicher gern vertauscht gesehen, aber darauf kann ein Mann in Sirius' Lage keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Die Erinnerung verblasst außerdem mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit, als in der Ferne das Pfeifen des Hogwarts-Express ertönt. Sirius wirft die halb gerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und springt auf.

Es vergeht noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der Zug endlich in den Bahnhof hineinrattert und mit quietschenden Rädern zum Stehen kommt. Die schwatzende und lachende Schar der Zurückkehrenden strömt auf den Bahnsteig, und Sirius verrenkt sich den Hals und kann sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, wie ein Kind auf der Stelle zu hüpfen. Zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die ihm die Sicht versperren, schauen etwas irritiert, als er sie in bester Tatze-Manier drohend anknurrt.

Und dann steht Remus plötzlich vor ihm, als sei er einfach dorthin appariert, und Sirius muss erst einmal Luft holen.

Remus' Haare sind heller; gebleicht von Sonne und Salzwasser haben sie jetzt die Farbe von flüssigem Honig und schreien geradezu danach, dass man mit den Fingern hindurch fährt. Überhaupt hat er Farbe bekommen, ein Hauch Goldbraun schimmert auf seiner Haut, und Sirius bildet sich ein, ganz schwach noch die frische Meeresbrise an ihm riechen zu können.

"Hallo, Tatze", sagt Remus gut gelaunt.

Und Sirius will antworten und etwas sagen wie 'Hey Remus' oder 'Wie war's?' oder 'Was geht?', was man eben so sagt, wenn man cool rüberkommen will.

"Moony", haucht er mit rauher Stimme.

Remus grinst.

_***Fin** ***** _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.


End file.
